The Years To Our Future
by meganthegleek
Summary: After a mutual break up between Kurt and Blaine, how will their past affect their relationships and will their lives cross again? Kurt/Blaine Kurt/OC Blaine/OC


The Years To Our Future  
A/N: I own nothing. Except maybe a few names. If you recognize it, I don't own it.

* * *

_September 2013_

"So I guess that's it then." Kurt Hummel bit the inside of his mouth as a result of the words he spoke.

"Yes…" Silence fell between them. Both looking away from each other, awkward aroma surrounded them.

"Goodbye, Kurt." Two words that Kurt will remember for the rest of his life. Two words that Blaine Davis last said to Kurt Hummel before walking out of Kurt's apartment, his belongings in hand.

Kurt shut his eyes tight. It was a mutual break up, and according to Blaine, the spark just wasn't there anymore. Kurt felt tears run down his cheeks. He locked the door, shut off his phone, and curled up on the couch thinking about the last three years of friendship and two years of the relationship he and Blaine had.

Kurt knew it was for the best. They spent the last two months apart because of Blaine's job. He traveled and preformed shows. He was great and Kurt was holding him back.

_Goodbye, Kurt._

That hurt the most. Kurt could deal with '_I think we should break up_' and '_I never meant it to end this way_.' But for some reason, '_**Goodbye, Kurt**_' just repeats in his head, over and over and over again. As if it was a virus just chewing through his brain.

Kurt's sleeping pattern took a toll on him the next few months, but he soon recovered.

XxX

_February 2014_

Blaine knew it was for the best, to break it off with Kurt. He was sure that the said boy only agreed because he hadn't seen Blaine in a long time. And although they talked on the phone every day while he was traveling the state, it was never the same between them.

After two months of staring at his phone, expecting Kurt to call him, he finally started to slowly come to his senses. Kurt finally left his thoughts, but not before some pretty pathetic songs written in the process.

And when his new boyfriend, Travis, found the songs three months later, Blaine took one look at them and threw them away.

"Who were they about?" Travis asks, curious about his boyfriend's action.

"No one."

"Obviously someone, Blaine. You just threw them away, like you wanted to get rid of the problem."

Blaine looked at Travis, "Babe, they weren't good. It was a bad write. I had to get rid of them."

Travis' eyebrows shot up, "If you say so."

Blaine smiled at him and kissed him softly before heading out on their date.

XxX

_March 2014_

Kurt moved on; Mitchell. Kurt was sure this openly gay guy was the real deal. He didn't have to go in circles with Mitchell like he had to with Blaine. Kurt tried not to think of the fact that Mitchell looked somewhat like Blaine.

"They have some similarities, Kurt. You can't deny that." Mercedes once pointed out to Kurt. He politely ignored her.

But when Mitchell found a picture of Blaine that Kurt forgot he had, Mitchell got a bit weird.

"Who is he?" Mitchell turned the picture around so Kurt to see it. Blaine was holding Kurt close to him and they were both smiling at the camera.

"Um, my first boyfriend. I forgot I had that." Kurt reached for the picture, but Mitchell snapped it out of his reach. Mitchell studied the picture.

"What happened?"

"Do we have to talk about it?" Kurt's throat went dry.

Mitchell's eyes shot back to Kurt, "Yes."

Kurt sighed, "Eight months ago, he got a job to travel the state to perform some songs he wrote himself. He returned two months later. He was offered to tour the country. He took the job and we broke up. I haven't talked to him in six months. I have no idea where he is or how he's doing."

Mitchell took the answer as it was and left it alone.

XxX

_April 2014_

Blaine sighed as Travis was packing up his stuff from Blaine's room. Travis didn't bother speaking or even looking at Blaine.

"Come on, Trav. Lets at least talk about this."

"Talk about what? Talk about how you just called me another guys name? Talk about what we were _doing_ when you called me that other guys name? Talk about-"

"Travis." Blaine stood up, in front of his boyfriend, blocking his way back to his bag.

"Move," Travis said one word as he avoided Blaine's face.

"Travis, please. I'm sorry. Baby, don't go. I can explain."

Travis pushed against Blaine's bare chest and moved past him, "Nothing to explain."

Blaine bit his lip, "Trav… baby… Don't go." He moved over by his door and stood sturdy.

Travis sighed, "Just… let me go, Blaine. I don't need this. And you don't need me to hold you back."

Blaine shut his eyes tight as his memory goes right back to Kurt.

_Blaine's arms were folded over his chest, watching Kurt holding back his tears._

"_So you took the gig?"_

_Blaine nods, "Yeah."_

"_How… How long will you be gone?"_

"_Ten months to a year, tops."_

_Kurt's eyebrows shot up, "You're kidding." Blaine gave a small smile. "You're not kidding."_

"_No, I'm not."_

_Silence fell between them._

"_You deserve this. You need this. You belong on stage, whether it's acting or singing or both."_

"_Kurt…"_

"_No. It's okay." Even with his words, Kurt shook his head._

"_It's not really okay, Kurt. It's just… I'm going to be gone for a long time. I don't think our spark is there anymore, you know?"_

_Kurt's eyes stared into Blaine's, as Blaine's eyes wouldn't match Kurt's._

"_We're breaking up." It was more of a statement than a question. Blaine nods. "Go get your stuff and get out." Blaine finally looked over at the smaller boy. "I'm holding you back. Just go, Blaine." He never heard Kurt's voice so… cold._

When Blaine opened his eyes, he felt tears running down his cheeks. Travis sighed and set down his bag. He went over and pulled Blaine in his arms.

He softly whispered in Blaine's ear, holding him, rocking him. Travis led Blaine to his bed and they both sat down, Travis holding him.

"Now," Blaine looked at Travis as said man spoke, "Tell me about this Kurt."

XxX

_May 2016_

Over the next two years, Kurt had to tell the story of Blaine a few times. Out of the three different boyfriends after Mitchell, he only had to tell it two times.

Kurt was curled up against Christian, discussing their first loves. Kurt told him all about his crushes at McKinley and his first boyfriend. Kurt finished the story of Blaine and the only thing different than the other times he told the story: he did know where Blaine was. He didn't dare mention that to Christian, though. Instead he kept the same story.

Kurt only knew, because of Wes. Blaine got back in touch with Wes and David a month before. He was in Long Beach, California, living with his boyfriend Daniel, and performing at clubs and rallies.

Christian and Kurt both work in the fashion industry in Los Angeles, with all different kinds of jobs and interviews.

"He's an idiot to leave you, honey." Christian says, squeezing Kurt closer to him.

Kurt chuckled, "Not really. We just… grew apart."

Christian didn't fight it and just enjoyed being with his boyfriend, in their apartment.

Kurt's phone received a text message.

_Hey boy! I have news. Coffee? – Mercedes_

Kurt smiled and typed a yes back to his friend. Kurt got up from Christian's arms and turned around to kiss him softly on the lips, "Mercedes wants to have coffee. I'll be back soon?"

Christian faked a groan, "Do you really have to go, baby?"

Kurt laughed and smiled, "Yes. I'm sorry, honey." Kurt brought his lips back onto Christian's once again and left on his way to meet Mercedes at their usual place.

XxX

Blaine had his guitar in his lap, trying to figure out a new song for a gig he would perform the next night. He let the sound of his small apartment fill his ears; hearing the neighbors three-year-old run around, sirens from the police car he figured for someone in the apartment complex, and his boyfriend, Daniel, in the kitchen probably making pancakes.

Blaine smiles and sets down his guitar. He licked his lips and made his way to surprise Daniel.

The last two years had been good for Blaine. Travis and Blaine lasted a little over a year before Blaine found out Travis was cheating on him. Blaine moved from place to place, until settling in Long Beach, where two weeks later, he met Daniel at a coffee shop.

_Blaine places his coffee and notebook down on the table and sat down in the booth he picked. He reached for the pen he put in his pocket, but couldn't find it. "I swore I had a pen…" he mumbled to himself._

"_I'm sorry?" A stopped man says, looking at Blaine with an eyebrow rose._

_Blaine snapped his head to the man. Blaine immediately took notice how good looking this man was. He looked about early or mid-twenties, his dirty blonde hair gelled back into a nice, fitting looking. The dirty blonde hair and tan skin really brought out the bright blue eyes the man was blessed with._

"_Uh… Did you say something?" The man spoke once again when Blaine didn't reply._

"_Oh. Right. Um…" Blaine thought a moment; why had the man stop again? Pen! "I… uh… You don't happen to have a pen, do you? I can't seem to find mine."_

_The man laughed and dug in his pocket, pulling out a pen, "This work?" He showed it off and stuck it out for Blaine to take._

"_Perfect. Thank you." Blaine took the pen from the mystery mans grip._

"_Writer, are you? Novel? Screenplay?" Blaine smiled; he had a good feeling this man was playing for his team._

"_Wrong, on both, I'm afraid. Lyrics," The man nods, "Care to sit?" Blaine motioned to the empty place across from him._

"_Love to… I'm Daniel, by the way." The mystery man – Daniel – stuck out a hand for Blaine to shake._

Five months later, they were living with each other. Blaine peeked through the door to the kitchen and noticed Daniel was humming a song of Blaine's. A smile came across the artist's face and slowly entered the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and placed a kiss on his shoulder. Daniel jumped, Blaine giggled, and Daniel turned around Blaine's arms. "You scared me, B."

"I'm sorry," Blaine smiled his innocent smile, not meaning the words he spoke.

"No, you're not." Daniel smile and placed a quick kiss on Blaine's lips. Daniel pulled away, "Now, let me cook."

"Nope, sorry; can't do that." Blaine brought Daniel closer and their lips collide in a passionate kiss.

XxX

"Now, what is this news?" Kurt asked the friend sitting with him.

"Well… I'm kind of seeing someone." Mercedes face lit up in a smile.

"What? Details, Cedes! Who is it?" Kurt set his coffee down and put all of his attention on his now taken friend.

"Well… You know him." Mercedes bit her lip.

"Go on," Kurt pushes.

"It's David."

Kurt eyebrows shot up, "David Bradley? Warbler David Bradley?"

Mercedes smiles a sweet, goofy smile and nods her head. "You… don't mind do you?"

"Why would I mind? That's amazing, Mercedes!" He reached over to her and hugged her tight. "Are you happy? Is he treating you right? Why didn't you tell me about liking him?"

Mercedes laughed, "Yes, yes, and I wasn't really sure about my feelings, I guess."

They continued to discuss David and the rest of their life. Mercedes started off being in musicals, but soon went to school for nursing as well. She had recently got a job at a near-by hospital. Kurt heard so many stories; some he wished he could erase from his memory.

Their talk lasted two hours, before Mercedes got a call to go into work. The two friends said their goodbyes and parted their ways. Kurt smiled softly.

When he told Christian about it when he got home, the two men just sat there for a while.

"Whenever I think of him, it's like something else happens that connects me to him… whether it's someone talking about him or I find out something about him or someone mentions someone or something that reminds me of him…" Kurt trailed off, shaking his head.

"Maybe it's sign. Maybe you're meant to talk. You said you haven't talked to him since that day. Are you sure you both are fully content about the break up?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt looked at Christian with a confused look.

Christian smiled a soft smile, "Blaine was an important part of your life for three years. And then suddenly, you've broken up and you don't talk to each other… not even as an _acquaintance_, Kurt. Have you even tried talking to him since the break up?"

Kurt thought a moment, "A month after the break up, I think I saw him on Facebook. Of course, that was my old account. Finn decided to hack into my old Facebook and post all sorts of _straight_ stuff and added some really weird people. I ended up deleting the account and starting a new one. I never added him back."

Christian gave a small chuckle; he knew of Finn and his weird ways. "You knew it was to happen somehow, though. You still have mutual friends. Try and get in touch with him before you bump into him in an awkward situation."

Kurt chuckles, "I'd rather bump into him in an awkward situation."

Christian's face fell and shook his head.

XxX

_July 2016_

"I'm dating Mercedes Jones." David, Wes, and Blaine were sitting in Blaine's living room, coffee cups in hand.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, "Really?" David nodded. "I always knew you liked her." Blaine smiled at his friend. "What took you so long?"

David and Wes laughed as David spoke, "Hey now. Be nice to me. We've, uh, been dating for two months."

Blaine's smile turned into a frown, "And what took you so long to tell me?"

David bit his lip, "I didn't… Uh, she's still best friends…" David stopped as he saw Blaine nod.

"I get it. But you didn't have to hide it from me. David, I'm happy for you. Does she live in LA?" Blaine smiled at his friend as he's face lit up.

"Yeah. We live about ten minutes away from each other." The three old friends began to talk about their lives and what they were all up to.

Wes lived in Long Beach, a half hour away from Blaine. They saw each other often, so Blaine knew all of what Wes was telling David. Wes was studying to be a doctor, but did singing shows for fun, sometime joining Blaine.

David was trying to make his way up the latter with acting. He does some singing, as well, but only at night clubs. Mercedes and David sing together a lot at the clubs and karaoke bars.

Blaine mentioned that Daniel and he were taking a small break, but still living together. Daniel was trying to get his school work done, so he could get a job at a lawyer's office.

"It's the summer though," David pointed out.

"He's taking summer classes to get his degree faster. You would think the summer classes would be less stress or whatnot. But no, he's even more stressed about school."

XxX

Kurt sat alone in a motel room, the television on but Kurt didn't bother to pay attention to it. Christian kicked him out of their apartment.

Christian had made this huge outing for a date for their anniversary, but Kurt had gotten a call from Artie Abrams to talk about a Glee Reunion.

Kurt's boyfriend wasn't too happy that Kurt blew Christian off to talk to another guy. Christian wouldn't hear any excuse from Kurt and kicked Kurt out of the house, telling him he could come back the next day to retrieve his stuff.

He didn't bother telling Mercedes; he didn't see any sense of having her worry over something stupid. Christian would forgive Kurt by the time he goes back home. It had happened before, and Kurt knew that Christian just really needs time alone.

XxX

**Mercedes Jones **and **Blaine Davis **are now friends.  
**Blaine Davis**, **David Bradley**, and **2 others **likes this.  
**Rachel Berry:** Mercedes, have you gone mad?

**Mercedes Jones **is in a relationship with **David Bradley**.  
**15 people** likes this.

**Rachel Berry** to **Mercedes Jones:** Have you forgotten about your best friend? And your 'boyfriends' best friend?  
**Finn Hudson:** Rachel, be nice.  
**2 people** likes this.  
**Mercedes Jones:** Thank you, Finn. And Rachel, I haven't forgotten.  
**Rachel Berry:** Seems to me like you have. Blaine hurt Kurt!  
**Kurt Hummel:** Rachel, as much as I appreciate your concern, I am actually happy for Mercedes and David. And if you haven't forgotten yourself, David and Wes still talk to me.  
**5 people** likes this.  
**Rachel Berry:** But not Blaine.  
**Rachel Berry:** My point exactly.

**Mercedes Jones** to **Kurt Hummel:** Where are you? Christian said you left and you aren't answering your phone.

**Mercedes Jones** is worried about **Kurt Hummel**. Babe, pick up your phone.  
**8 people** likes this.  
**Kurt Hummel:** I'm fine. I'll call you.  
**Mercedes Jones:** You scared me, boy.

**Christian Brown **is single.

**Kurt Hummel** is single.

**Finn Hudson** to **Kurt Hummel: **Do I need to sick Rachel on Christian?  
**Kurt Hummel:** no

**Kurt Hummel** is in a relationship with **Christian Brown**.

**Finn Hudson **is engaged to **Rachel Berry**.  
**27 people** likes this.  
**Sam Evans:** About time!  
**14 people** likes this.

XxX

_September 2016_

Kurt was able to avoid the topic of Blaine, along with even going close to where Blaine was, for two whole months. But the day finally came where Kurt went with Mercedes and David to visit Wes and Blaine.

"_Prejudice is just ignorance."_

Kurt thought back to the time he last saw Blaine. Three years. Almost to the day. Mercedes and Kurt agreed that it felt so much longer.

"_**Goodbye, Kurt."**_

Nervously, Kurt got out of David's car and looked around the area at the all of the houses. David told Mercedes and Kurt on the way there that they were going to Wes' house he was renting.

"_You can refuse to be the victim."_

The three friends made their way up to the door. David knocked and waited for Wes to open the door. Kurt had seen Wes a couple times in the past two years, but his heart was racing at just the thought of seeing Blaine.

"_Courage."_

Wes opens the door and a smile flashed his face, "You guys are here! Great!" David squeezed by Wes, taking a hold of Mercedes' hand. Kurt came up behind the couple, but stopped at the door to look at Wes.

"_He'll be singing again in no time."_

Wes smiled an encouraging smile, "Just take a deep breath. It'll be fine."

"_For the record,"_

Kurt walks down the hallway from the door and into a small living area. Kurt's first view was Blaine hugging Mercedes. Blaine's hair was in his natural curls, but his cut was cut short. He hadn't changed too much over the last three years, Kurt decided, but his looks were still breathtaking.

"_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight teens."_

The _Teenage Dream_ lyrics sped in his head again, and they were right. His heart was racing, his breathe was caught in his throat, and his feet were stuck in one place. He continued to stare. Blaine did break Kurt's heart, but the least Kurt could do was be civil to his once teenage dream.

"_And so I went and let you blow my mind."_

Blaine's eyes found Kurt's immediately after letting Mercedes slip from his grip. Blaine's face formed into a smile and walked over to Kurt.

"_Gosh, your lips look delicious."_

Kurt bit his lip, trying really hard to not look at Blaine's. Kurt took a deep breath and bravely extended his arms out. If possible, Blaine's smile grew and fit right into Kurt's hug.

"_So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road."_

The other three friends exchange looks as they watch as Blaine and Kurt get lost in their embrace. Neither were letting go, neither cared if others were watching them, neither thought their reunion would be such like it.

"_I never plan to let you go, Kurt."_

Kurt eyes shut tight as he felt an overwhelming power of emotion. He brought up the _courage_ to say one thing, "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"_Lets sing!"_

Blaine finally pulled away and looked at Kurt, "You shouldn't be sorry, Kurt." Blaine smiled at the said boy and sighed, looking away. "It's me who should be sorry."

"_Oh My Gaga!"_

Kurt shook his head, "I should have at least called, see how you were doing." Kurt bit his lip, still looking at Blaine. He remained silent, head down. "You look good, Blaine."

"_How can you cheat on me with Diet Coke?"_

Blaine smiled as he looked back at Kurt. "Not as good as you do."

"_You're my own personal firework."_

XxX

**Kurt Hummel** and **Blaine Davis** are now friends.  
**Mercedes Jones**, **David Bradley**, and **6 others** likes this.  
**Rachel Berry:** I hope you know what you're doing, Kurt.  
**Kurt Hummel:** I do, Rachel.  
**Blaine Davis:** What a polite welcoming. ;)  
**Rachel Berry:** Kurt, as your soon-to-be sister-in-law, I will be keeping track of you and this heart breaker. Davis, you better accept my incoming request to be your facebook friend.  
**Blaine Davis:** Wouldn't dream of rejecting, Rachel.

**Blaine Davis **and **Rachel Berry** are now friends.  
**Kurt Hummel** likes this.  
**Kurt Hummel:** Although I don't like why you added him, Rachel, I hope you learn to let the past go. I have.

**Blaine Davis **is now friends with **Christian Brown** and **3 other people**.  
**Kurt Hummel** likes this.

**Daniel Vaughn **is now friends with **Kurt Hummel **and **Christian Brown**.

**Daniel Vaughn** met **Mercedes Jones** & **Kurt Hummel **today! How awesome is that?  
**Blaine Davis, Kurt Hummel**, and **6 others** likes this.  
**Blaine Davis:** Totally awesome!

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Davis:** Are you busy tomorrow at 2?  
**Blaine Davis:** My gig ends at 1:30. Why?  
**Kurt Hummel:** I was thinking we could get coffee?  
**Blaine Davis:** Sure! You can come here or I can go there. It'll have to be later if I go to you.  
**Kurt Hummel:** I can go there. Is there a coffee place anywhere by where your show is?  
**Blaine Davis: **Yeah. I'll call you with the details tonight.  
**Wes Parker: **Good grief men! It's like six years ago all over again!  
**David Bradley **and **16 others** likes this.

XxX

_October 2016_

Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, David, and Wes were all sitting on Wes' couch, waiting for their reason for exactly why they were all called there.

"Wes, come on. Why are we here?"

"Well, you see… David found something. I'd like to share them with you now."

As the other three friends look extremely confused, they watch David and Wes closely. Kurt, sitting the middle of Mercedes and Blaine, watched as David winked at Mercedes.

Ten minutes later, Blaine, Wes, and David were all laughing like their lives depended on it. Mercedes and Kurt were hiding their faces, embarrassed as they watched their mattress commercial and their 4 Minutes routine with the Cheerios.

Kurt looked over at the three laughing friends, "I spent three years hiding these… these videos from you, Blaine. And David, you found them?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt, "Why did you keep them from me? They're great, Kurt!" More laughed continued.

Mercedes and Kurt look at each other before saying together, "How did you find these?"

The laughing between the three friends slowed. Blaine whipped the tears from his eyes, "Well… David is a particularly good finder."

XxX

_December 2016_

Rachel and Kurt's voices caught Blaine by surprise at the wedding reception for Finn and Rachel Hudson. _Defying Gravity_ filled everyone's ears as they watched Rachel, in her beautiful white wedding dress, and Kurt, in his nice tux as a groomsman, sing their hearts out.

Blaine's heart started to race hearing Kurt sing once again. Out of the three months since they were talking again, they hadn't sang to where the other could hear. Blaine was surprised Kurt could still hit some notes, although it really shouldn't.

David nudged Blaine slightly and Blaine quickly shot a dirty look at his friend and returned to watch the two friends. Close to the end of their song, Blaine won't deny his face was stuck in a smile… but he will deny that he stopped paying attention to Rachel.

XxX

Mercedes and David were dancing on the dance floor when Kurt went up to Blaine and sat down at the table. "Why aren't you dancing?" Kurt asked over the loud music.

Blaine gave a smile, "No one to dance with." Lie.

Kurt gave him a look, "Sure you do! Look at all these people."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Don't feel like dancing, then." Lie.

Kurt's eyebrow rose, "Really now?" He took a look over at Artie and winked. Blaine followed his eyes and noticed Artie was over by the sound booth. The song was about to change.

Blaine suddenly heard a familiar piece of music. "Even if it's _Firework_?" Kurt smirked at his friend and stood up, "_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?_" Kurt then took Blaine's hands and together they sang one of **their** songs, dancing like they used to.

And although everyone was dancing and singing along, a lot of eyes were just on the two ex-boyfriends, including Kurt's Christian.

Three-fourths of the way through the song, Kurt found himself comfortable in Blaine's arms, a secured fit around his waist. Both boys forgetting everything and anything, feeling the rhythm of the song, they didn't bother to stop themselves.

By the end of the song, Christian had walked out due to his boyfriends acts towards his ex-boyfriend, and Kurt and Blaine were staring at each other, their breathes unsteady and sweat started to beat at their foreheads.

The next song came on and Blaine came back to reality. He quickly snapped his arms back to his sides from Kurt's waist and Kurt avoided Blaine's gaze, as for once – Blaine was the one staring.

XxX

**Finn Hudson** is married to **Rachel Hudson**.  
**Burt Hummel**, **Kurt Hummel**, and** 34 others **likes this.

**Blaine Davis** is single.  
**David Bradley:** You would think facebook would have a Dislike button by now.  
**9 people **likes this.  
**Wes Parker:** ):  
**Mercedes Jones:** What happened? ):  
**David Bradley:** I take back what I said. The little shit cheated!

Xx

**Can we talk?  
**_Between __**Kurt Hummel**__ and __**You  
**_**Blaine Davis:** I know since the wedding, we haven't really talked. But that was a month ago… I just want to know something.  
**Kurt Hummel:** I saw about you and Daniel. What is it?  
**Blaine Davis: **What's wrong with me? Am I really that bad?  
**Kurt Hummel: **What are you talking about?  
**Blaine Davis:** Five boyfriends my entire life. In order: Kristopher, Zane, you, Travis, and Daniel. You and Kristopher are the only two relationships that didn't end because you cheated on me. So, I repeat, what's wrong with me?  
**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine… There's nothing wrong with you. You just… pick the wrong guys, I guess.  
**Blaine Davis:** Thanks..  
**Kurt Hummel:** There's nothing wrong with you. You aren't bad at all. Zane, Travis, and Daniel are idiots, because they took advantage of a great person.  
**Blaine Davis:** Although I would love to believe you, Kurt, I highly doubt that's the case. Maybe it's my sign that I'm meant to be alone.  
**Kurt Hummel:** Don't you dare, Blaine. Tell me; what happened with Kristopher?  
**Blaine Davis:** Um… He was a senior when I first arrived at Dalton my freshman year… Obviously, we didn't work out.  
**Kurt Hummel:** And he never cheated on you?  
**Blaine Davis:** Not that I knew of… But I was a very naïve freshman.  
**Kurt Hummel:** You're only 24, Blaine. You're young, attractive, with an extremely addicting voice. You'll find someone that deserves you. Trust me.  
**Kurt Hummel:** Blaine?  
**Blaine Davis:** What if I let that guy slip away?

XxX

_January 2017_

"I'm tired of coming second, Kurt. First it was Artie because of the 'Glee Reunion' that hasn't even happened yet. Mercedes always seems to fit in anywhere. Then it was Finn. Then it was Rachel. And now it's your EX-boyfriend Blaine, who you obviously still have feelings for!"

"I do not!" Kurt protests.

Christian lips thinned as he stopped talking and turned to look at Kurt. "Oh really? That's like saying he still doesn't have feelings for you." Christian's voice was cold; coldest Kurt's ever heard.

"He-He doesn't."

"That's shit and you know it!" Christian's hand crashed down on their kitchen table as he yelled. Kurt winced as Christian let out another scream. Kurt's phone beeped again; he knew it was a facebook message.

Before Kurt could get to his phone, Christian snatched it.

"Give it back, Chris." Kurt stood up, reaching for his phone.

"_What if I let that guy slip away?_" Christian read aloud. Kurt had already explained what their conversation was about to Christian, so he didn't even have to bother asking what Blaine meant.

Kurt was watching Christian's every move as he turned around and went to the door. His boyfriend turned his head around to look at Kurt one more time, "Just tell him, Kurt. Tell him you love him. And I know, Kurt. No matter how much you love me, you will always – _always_– love Blaine more." Kurt was astonished how much Christian's voice had changed from rage and coldness to a gently understanding.

Kurt took an inhaled breathe, "Christian…"

Christian gave a small smile, "I expect you will be gone to Blaine when I get back. So… We'll talk later. Bye, Kurt."

XxX

Kurt was getting into his car three minutes later, waiting for Blaine to pick up his phone.

"_Hello?_"

"You know I was never good with reading signals, so please tell me I was right about this one."

Kurt heard Blaine chuckle, "_You aren't too bad, Kurt. And yes… I meant you._"

Kurt's lips formed a smile, "I'm coming over to see you. Thirty minutes?"

"_Okay. You remember how to get here?_" Kurt noted Blaine's voice sounded nervous.

"You're at Wes' aren't you?"

"_Yea. But you didn't drive when you came to visit._"

"Blaine, don't be difficult." Kurt laughed, "If I have trouble, I'll call you."

"_Okay… Kurt?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Please hurry. And be safe._" Blaine's voice was calm, and Kurt could tell Blaine had a smile on his face.

Without controlling it, Kurt's face plastered in a smile, "I will."

XxX

Kurt inwardly thanked his good memory as he pulled into Wes' driveway. He checked the clock; twenty-nine minutes. He was good. Thank goodness for speeding.

Running up the steps to the door, he felt his chest get heavy. He rang the doorbell. It seemed to all happen too quickly.

Blaine answered the door. Kurt and Blaine take a breath at the same time.

Blaine took Kurt by his shirt and pulled him inside. With Blaine facing Kurt, he led the two of them to the living room.

They stopped in the middle of the room.

Blaine's eyes were just jumping back from Kurt's eyes and lips.

Kurt bit his lip to tease Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I… I don't even know why I said our spark wasn't there anymore. Because it's even stronger now." Blaine moved his arms around Kurt's slim waist and brought the smaller boy closer to him.

Kurt smirked, "Stronger huh? I guess I can agree with that." Kurt curled his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I should have never said goodbye."

_**Goodbye, Kurt.**_

"I should have called, instead of waiting for you to call."

Kurt groaned. "Blaine."

"Hm?"

"Just kiss me."

"… Christian."

"Saw it coming. He told me we'd talk later. We're done, Blaine. Kiss me before I kiss you."

"Why don't we kiss each other?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt chuckled, "I think I can manage that."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, pressing their lips together as Kurt leaned in. Kurt's fingers tangled in Blaine's natural curls.

"Always loved your hair," Kurt mumbled after the two pulled away for air.

Blaine smirked and didn't let Kurt speak any more before Blaine brought their lips together once again.

An hour later, the two boys were on the couch, shirts off. Blaine was kissing down Kurt's chest, when he stopped suddenly.

Kurt groaned, "You freaking tease, Blaine."

Blaine smiled sweetly, "Kurt?"

Kurt made a noise, "Yeah?"

"I love you." Blaine was right in Kurt's face, looking into the small boys eyes.

Kurt smiled at him, "I love you too, Blaine."

XxX

Blaine stayed with Wes for the next three months, while Kurt stayed with Mercedes.

Wes ended up dating a girl named Madison, who lived in Los Angeles. The couple decided to move into together when Wes got a job at a hospital in said city.

Mercedes and David took a break for a month and a half before they realized their love was the real thing. They ended up engaged and Mercedes moved in with David.

As a result, Blaine moved in with Kurt in Mercedes' old place. The couple had a few bumps down the road, but they refused to let their differences and fights get in the way of their lives together. And in the words of their _Teenage Dream_, they never looked back.


End file.
